Spiraled Tails
by The Lazy Sadist
Summary: I kinda gave up on this story..It's crap. I'm making a better one. D


AN: Lawl.Disclaimer: Dun' own Naruto.No frickin' money.I wasn't even gonna post this.But I was cleanin' today, and dragged this up during a break.For some odd reason.Heh.So.I decided to log on to my neglected FF account an upload.. soo.On with the "Story."

Spiraled Tails "Hnnn...we're almost to the Wave Country but don't let your gaurd down"The famous Copy Nin Kakashi instructed the rest of cell seven as they were rounding a clearing from the forest.  
It was a normal mission To deliver goods to the wave country which was just getting back on its feet from Gato's seige.Naruto and team seven were especially excited to go back and see how Tazuna and his family were doing and were excited when they learned they would be going there in a mission. It was just a C-rank mission but it didn't matter to them, They were just happy to be visiting and it was to be an easy mission.Or so they were to believe.  
"Yeah I wonder how Inari and the old ma-" Naruto was suddenly cut off by a strange scent the wind blew toward him.when Sakura noticed Naruto had stopped talking she looked back to see what was wrong,

"Naruto are you alright?" Naruto jerked his head around as if just noticing her"Ye...Yeah Sakura-chan I'm fine..." But then he felt it in his nose again and that was when he realized his sense of smell was better.Not just the ordinary heightened smell but to where he could smell what his sensei had eaten for dinner two nights ago from meters away at that"I don't get it...I never focused any chakra to my nose so how can I smell this well?"He started to ponder this when he realized that there was an unfamiliar human scent nearby.  
He pulled out a kunai and tried to get the others' attention but since he was at the back couldn't do anything.He gave up and started to shout a warning but it was too late; he watched in horror as three kunai flew through Kakashi's neck and another two through Sasuke's chest.  
"Kakashi-sensei!Sasuke!!!" He looked to the right of the clearing and scented a group of five.He noticed the glint of metal and went to save Sakura but was too late as he saw her falling form filled with kunai"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!" He rushed and grabbed her hoping she was alive but he Already knew that she was dead.

"Hmph.THAT was the famous team seven? Give me a break!" a cloaked figure in one of the trees,the one who killed Sasuke,whispered."Quiet! One brats still alive"  
The second voice was a female's and also the one who killed Kakashi.The first one snickered and replied"Let the kid mourn shortly then realize he has no chance!" The woman simply 'hmphed' and watched Naruto intently as three other figures remained silent.As they watched him sitting there the first suddenly got impatient "What is he do-" but was cut off by a feral growl as he noticed Naruto was gone."Shit! where'd he go?!" He looked frantically around when he noticed his teammate's silence"Hey whats wrong with-" He turned right into the gaze of slitted red eyes "YOU KILLED MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE!!!I WILL ANNHIALATE YOU!!!" and the last things he saw were the red eyes and the red chakra claws slashing at his throat.

Naruto turned and searhed for the other three blood dripping down his claws"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!" He quickly found the scent and followed it at inhuman speeds not bothering to jump from tree to tree but completely through them.Red chakra began to form fox ears above his head and two tails emerged behind him "I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!!" his whiskers became more defined and darkened giving him a more sinister look. He quickly caught up to the three and jumped on one ready to rip his throat out when he heard a pleading voice"PLEASE! I didn't want to it was a mission we had no choice!Spare us!!"He quickly registered that the assailant wore a hidden cloud hitai-ate "SHUT UP FOOL"Naruto roared as he plunged his hand in the man's chest and ripped out his entire rib-cage,lungs,heart,and all.  
The other two continued running but stumbled at the killing intent radiating from Naruto."Please!" Naruto just ignored them and pounced on the left one as the right suddenly changed direction and split to the right jumping through the trees.Naruto placed his claws on the man's throat and jumped off the claw ripping his throat out."YOU DIE SLOWEST"  
Naruto declared in a bloodthirsty rage as he followed the man outpacing him quite a few times over.He quickly caught him and spun him around to where the man landed on his back as Naruto sat on top of him about to torture him"Why?" he asked him softly "What?" The man asked in a strange voice "Why did you kill my important people?"

"We had orders..."The fear filled voice whispered..Naruto wanted to see the assailant's face and began to remove the mask"No.PLEASE stop! Just kill me!" Naruto snatched the mask off and uncovered the face was that of a young girl barely his age and most likely younger."A little girl?"

"JERK!I'VE PROBABLY BEEN THROUGH A HELLUVA LOT MORE THAN YOU HAVE!! DON'T CALL ME A CHILD!!"

The feisty, and apparently well voiced girl screamed at him Naruto's face showed a pained look,and he turned, before rising,to trudge off dejectedly. "Wha-"

"You know nothing..."His tails disappeared and his fingernails shrank to their normal size.The whiskers went back to thin lines and the ears disappeared like the tails.Once Naruto got to the clearing he rounded up his friends' bodies"I'm sorry..I should've warned you"  
He heaved them up all on his back and slowly trudged back to Konoha forgetting the goods he was supposed to deliver.

Meanwhile on a far cliff a man in a dark coat with red clouds patterned across it was watching Naruto intently still not finished with the genjutsu,"Hmmmm Naruto-kun shows promise in dealing with kyuubi..."The man whose eyes could only be that of the mangekyou sharingan weilder Uchiha Itachi's watched from over his high collar.

"NARUTO PUT ME DOWN!!!!"Sakura raged as she beat Naruto's back while being carried.During the mission through the other's eyes Naruto had freaked out and acted like they had been attacked then ran off with kyuubi's chakra surrounding him.They had searched for him but gave up and return to the clearing where they found Naruto blood dripping down his fingers when he prceeded to scoop them up and haul them off.Sasuke remained stoic and sat through the entire experience as Kakashi stared in wonder then took the time to pull out and read his Icha Icha paradise while Sakura beat Naruto's back shouting threats as he carried them back toward Konoha.

AN: Lawll.Short, I know.I didn't even think I'd end up posting this.I just wanna know what would happen..Heheh.;; I'm not really planning on posting the first chapter, which I think I wrote...Awhile ago..Cough. It al depends on reviews..I'm realy not the type to keep a commitment.;; Haha.I don't mind critiscism is appreciated, but don't expect me to get your comments right away. Ahh...I"mma go take a bath.Heheh.So.  
If I do continue.my stories will get better,because I wrote this awhile ago...I've gotten at least a little better since then..Looking back on it now...It doesn't look so good... lawl...Au Revoir! (Like, Waka.Omg.He owns.) 


End file.
